The Raven Experiment
by UnintentionalAuthor
Summary: The School has it's sights set on Artemis Fowl. He ends up in California, where he meets some interesting people, who dream of escaping the terrible place. He can see why; it's a place where dreadful and dangerous experiments are done - and soon they come for him, too. Can Artemis help his newfound friends escape the School? T for probable whump in future.
1. 1: Improptu Visitor

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own.**

**Updated content. Purest of the Hearts, problem solved.**

**R&R**

* * *

Artemis Fowl, age 14 and Ireland's resident genius, stretched back in his designer recliner, forgiving himself for the juvenile rhyme.

He was home alone that day. Juliet was out grocery shopping, his parents were out doing who knows what, and Butler - at Artemis's own request - had reluctantly left his charge, and gone to Kilkenny to pick up a piece of computer hardware.

So nobody around but Artemis.

He had just wrapped up a particularly complex and difficult equation, and was enjoying his extreme satisfaction with a rare and rather out-of-character moment of peaceful relaxation.

Artemis sat blissfully still for a moment, almost slipping into a meditative mood when he realized that something, important enough, was missing.

Tea.

Just a cup of warm tea, and this moment would be perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

Artemis Fowl perfect.

He slowly cracked open his eyes and rose, stretching and stifling a yawn.

Artemis himself couldn't brew tea for the life of him, and always had to request Butler's assistance when it came to the kitchen. But his parents had recently bought one of those idiot-proof brewers, where you simply pop a little cup of leaves, and push a button.

Even _Artemis _couldn't ruin a process _that _simple.

He shuffled to the door, and was reaching for the handle, when he noticed something out-of-the-ordinary flicker in the corner of his eye.

Let me be the first to tell you now, that if Artemis had ignored the seemingly insignificant movement he noted in his peripheral vision, this story would end happily and rather lamely, with the boy sipping an herbal brew from a china teacup.

Fortunately for you, reader, it is _not_, in fact, in Artemis Fowl's character to ignore _anything_, (aside from normal teenage inanity) and he hesitated before grasping the gilded doorknob, and turned toward the window.

To his eternal astonishment, he laid eyes on an enormous creature climbing silently into his study.

This strange, unfamiliar creature was as large as Butler and hairier than Mulch Diggums.

Artemis Fowl was not a stranger to odd situations, as he had traveled to the Arctic with fairies and evaded trolls underground, but one half of Artemis - the sane half - immediately said to turn and run.

But the boy's eyes widened as he further examined the creature, and his genius half kept him rooted to the spot. It wasn't any sort of fariy - of that he was certain. The thing seemed to be a blend of human and animal.

A man and a... wolf, perhaps?

A genetic anomaly.

Fascinating...

The science probably behind the creation of this creature... astounding.

"Who are you?" Artemis said quietly, approaching the creature against his better judgement. "Or rather, _what_ are you? Where did you come from?"

_What a naïve little nerd, _thought the Eraser - for of course that's what it was. _This is going to be a piece of cake._

"Hey, Artemis Fowl right?" said the Eraser, ignoring Artemis's questions. "Mmmmm... I love fowl. Goose, pheasant, maybe a nice turducken. You know, I wonder what _you _taste like," the Eraser grinned nastily. "Don't be surprised if you're, ah, missing a few _extremities_ when you wake up."

Artemis's prodigious intellect told him what was about to happen, but he had no time to move or cry out - but even if he had, no one would answer the yelp. The Eraser moved faster than a flash of lightning, and with deadly precision.

Artemis felt a hard, painful sensation in the back of his neck, and his legs crumpled from beneath him.

He was unconscious before he hit the floor.


	2. 2: Job Well Done

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Artemis Fowl or Maximum Ride.**

**Anyway, this chapter doesn't really move the plot line along...**

**I put it in here because I can.**

**UPDATED!**

**R&R**

* * *

The attacker sealed the hypodermic syringe he had just pulled out of Artemis into a baggie.

_For a genius, _thought the Eraser, _that Fowl kid sure is ignorant. I mean, who would actually _approach _a seemingly alien creature with as many teeth as myself?_

The Eraser, whose name was was Devon, gnashed his teeth knowingly as he stuffed Artemis's supine figure into a black body bag, where he would remain until they arrived back at the complex. Embroidered on the canvas were the words _'PROPERTY OF ITEX CORPORATION' _in bold white letters. Devon fingered the Itex logo on the side, and the bag sealed itself up, zipping the unconscious Artemis inside.

_I wonder if these things are airtight... _Devon wondered as he slung the bag over his broad, hairy shoulders. Deciding it wasn't in his job description to care, Devon crawled out the study window, moving with catlike grace despite his rather canine appearance.

He decided against the notion of dropping Artemis three stories to the ground, as he would be rewarded for the condition in which the boy was delivered. 'Dead' would most likely take a chunk out of his pay. Little Arty was light anyway.

Against his better judgement, Devon dropped the bag the last five feet, satisfied with the resulting thump.

Devon scrambled down the wall of Fowl Manor, scooping up the black bag and rushing to a small, waiting helicopter, also marked with the Itex logo. His fellow Eraser and partner on the retrieval job, Igor, waited inside, anxious to open the throttle and head back to the School.

"You chur dat da one? Dat jeenyus kid, ah?" Igor inquired in his drawling, broken English.

"Let's hope so," Devon replied hurriedly, hoisting the bag into the copter, "Cuz I am _not_ going back in that house. We've gotte _get _before that kid's babysitter comes back, and let me tell you: boy, is he _big_. I saw his file. The amount of muscle on that guy even makes a gloriously carnivorous Eraser like myself nervous. _You _would've run like a little puppy dog; it's good _I_ had enough nerve to finish the mission. Now drive. Or fly. Just... go."

"And I jeest heet dee 'UP' botton, I suphose, ah? Dis ees commpleecated." Igor muttered, running a quick pre-flight check.

"And you make-e chur he strapped down, ah?" he added, gesturing to Artemis. "Dee Deerector reely want dat one alive. No use eef he falls out, ah?" Igor teased the throttle, the hig-tech craft lifting to an almost silent takeoff.

"Alrite den, ah?" Igor said to his conscious and unconscious passengers, turning knobs and pressing switches in the cockpit.

"Back to dee Skool."


End file.
